


Deep

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [14]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Valoris, cropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: For more, follow this link. https://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/620658829173145601/what-better-way-to-celebrate-chernobyls-peabody
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Deep




End file.
